


Tales Of New York

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Um..well This fic sort of picks up during the scene in 513 where we see Brian laying naked in bed alone and we asume Justin has left for the airport. While he is waiting 4 his plane he starts this journal writng down his feelings and whats going on with him in New York. The gang will be mentioned and present in this fic . Please Just give this fic a chance it might just suprise you :)





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin- Taylor June 7/05

Ok well here it goes. 

I need to vent and I have some time to kill. I can’t breathe…I can’t fucking breathe. I don’t think I’ve ever been this fucking scared in my life. I just walked away from the man I love, for what seems like the millionth time . Well I’m off to go take on the art world and become some big fucking success, I’m leaving my friends, family…and most of all Brian behind. I feel like a selfish bastard leaving him and what has been my life for the past four years. I said my goodbye’s, told everyone I loved them and I’d miss them…I found time after Briann and I called of the wedding to explain everything to them and there were a lot of tears and everything , but they were all happy for me. Well fuck then why am I not happy for me?

Shit that’s me, I got a plane to catch now and head off to my new life in the Big apple *rolls eyes* 

P.S I Heart Brain Kinney


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: I haven't updated in a very long while....um hope you enjoy it..if not be kind anyway lol feedback is my crack good or bad, this is a very short chapter but the others will be longer  


* * *

Justin Taylor June 12th

 

Well it’s been a week since I stepped on that plane and said good bye to all I hold dear. I’m staying with Daphne’s friend Christy out in the Village…it’s a real shit hole apartment but its kind of nice out here…everything is so expensive though. Lately all I do is write in this journal, paint, oh and lets not forget obsess over Brian…he hasn’t called yet didn’t really expect him to but, lately he has been doing some out of character things. Like what the hell the man asked me to marry him, the same guy who doesn’t do boyfriends. 

Every time I get up the nerve to call him I just chicken out and hang up because at this point I don’t know what I would say “oh um hey Brian how is it going…yeah um not up to much just painting and being a starving artist here in New York…Bri why couldn’t I have done this there? It’s cheaper” Christy got a real kick out of that when I tried it out on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin Taylor June 16th

 

I just found the best studio space today and I don’t have to whore myself out to pay for either *giggles*. While I was walking today to get coffee I saw this shitty apartment building that reminded me of the one I used to live in Pittsburgh when I asked about renting a vacant apartment they said yes right away, just goes to show you what kind of place this is but I’m not looking for anything special. I can move all my art shit and stuff in like a couple of days maybe and I have a six month contract with the place. 

But here comes the best part of my day…or the worst depending on the way you look at it.

 

When I got back this afternoon to celebrate this Christy and I got stoned and pigged out on junk food since she didn’t have any classes Christy is a really cool person I enjoy living with her and hanging out with her…but OMG she is annoying when she is high. See she took advantage of my clouded judgment and got me to email Brian, and well I don’t know it’s not like I really wrote anything embarrassing but I don’t know I just thought maybe I’d give him the chance to make the first move and see what happened, oh well I know its stupid. I just thought maybe I’d see how long it took him to call me, but I know that’s childish bullshit.

 

What the email said:  
 __

_Hey Brian its Justin *grins* you could probably tell from the email address .I’m doing ok I ‘m staying with Daph’s friend Christy, things are kinda moving slow right now I just found a studio space (think my apartment back in the Pitts) lol I get the felling they were looking for some dumb blond to be crazy enough to rent the place. I can start moving my art shit in a couple of weeks. At this point I’m throwing myself into my art and waiting for that Simon guy to call and set a date for our meeting._

_Well that’s about it um…I’m done rambling (see its just like having me back home)_

_Later, love you Justin_

__


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Kami (my beta)  


* * *

I found a job working at New York’s Finest, the coffee shop that I usually get my coffee from. It’s a small little shop, a little like the diner…except no queens. *laughs* 

When I went there this morning I saw the “Help Wanted” sign and asked one of the workers about the job. I got an interview on the spot, which lead to me getting the job. Now I won’t have to whore myself to pay for the studio space. Oh yeah, speaking of studio space and art, I got a call from Simon yesterday afternoon to schedule an appointment for tomorrow. He wants to meet me and see some of my other work, which is why I’m hold up in my room trying to go through some of my stuff and pick out what I want to show him.

 

I’m also trying to take my mind off of the fact that Brian has yet to answer my email. Fuck him!! Damn, I mean he should have called by now. I made the first move and sent him an email. Ok yeah, so it wasn’t my intention to do so but WTF! I really miss him, and don’t understand how he could propose marriage five minutes ago and now he is fucking avoiding me. 

Michael says that he has been busy and is trying to get Babylon re-opened soon. And yeah, I’m the one that asked about Brian and how he was doing, I wasn’t going to actually tell Michael that Brian was trying to get rid of me, again. Isn’t that what he is doing?

Shit, that’s my computer beeping. ‘You got mail’

P. S.

I’ll write again when I don’t feel like crying like some weak little faggot. 

**

\- Later That Day

Oh my god…Brain emailed me back!! I think I almost fell out of my seat from shock. It was nothing special, but I wasn’t exactly expecting Shakespeare or some shit. Brain Kinney soooo loves me!!!  
 _  
Hey Justin, um question, were you stoned when you wrote the email? Sorry it took me so long to get back to your email. I’ve been busy with shit at Kinnetik. It’s good to know that you got studio space. Let me know it you need help with…anything._

_Things take time. I’m sure you’ll hear from that Simon guy soon, and then you’ll be some famous artiste, you’re a genius. Keep me updated though on how it goes. FYI, I might be re-opening Babylon. It’ll take a few months but I’ll let you know._

_Brian_  
  
After Reading that email I couldn’t really stay mad at Brian. And I can totally understand his being busy. I just hope he’ll make an effort to keep in touch with me, because damn I miss him so much. It hurts.

Well I better get back to my art work and being a genius.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta Kami you rock! :) and Mary for helping when I lost my muse  
  
Hope you all enjoy!  
  


* * *

Justin Taylor June 19/05

 

Ok, so this Simon person is a total jackass! 

We met today for brunch at a little café about 10 blocks from my studio space on 11th street. He basically said I have a lot of promise and that he can connect me with some ‘important people’ in the industry. He took some of my work to show around to his “important” friends, and all the while we were talking he was giving me lusty eyes. 

At the moment I’m smoking a joint in my room with the door closed trying to calm my fucking nerves. I mean, because the more think about it, the more I angry I’m getting. Hell yeah I’m angry as fuck, I mean the meeting with Simon to say the least was a let down. Sure he told me how great my work was and all that shit. The truth of the matter though is will his “important” friends feel the same way. FUCK.

Shit my cell is ringing –

(Grabs phone Without Looking at ID)

Justin: “Hello?”

Brian: *hesitates* “Hey.”

Justin: *Chokes on a puff of smoke* “Hi Brian, how are you?”

Brian: “Ok, busy as fuck though.”

Justin: “Oh, um, well that’s good right? It means Kinnetik’s doing well.”

Brian: “Yeah, that and trying to get Babylon re-opened.”

Justin: “Right,” *puffs out a cloud of smoke* “how is that going by the way?

Brian: “Fine. Quit the small talk Justin, what the fuck is going on?”

Justin: *puts joint down, sighs* “I’m fine …it’s just… I finally had that meeting with that cunt Simon, and well, I was right about him being more into my ass than my art, and how the fuck did you know that something was wrong?”

Brian: “I know you Sunshine. And I can smell the pot from here. What do you mean, did he um,” *tightens hold on phone* “try something?”

Justin: “Oh hell no. He just took some samples of my work and told me he would put me in contact with some important friends of his and that I had a lot of promise. And he kept giving these looks, like he wanted to jump my bones.”

Brian: “I see. Well, some good could come out of him putting you in contact with his friends in the art world… and can’t you blame him for wanting to jump your bones?”

Justin: *small laugh* “I guess not. I guess I just wanted things to move faster…I don’t know, maybe it’s just me being naïve.” 

Brian: “No you’re not naïve.” 

Justin: “No, I’m not I guess. But I didn’t think it would happen this way, I mean tomorrow I start working at some fucking café just so I can afford to pay my half of the rent. Not to mention the rent for the shitty studio space.” 

Brian: “And not to mention paying for food. God knows how expensive you are to feed. But you’ll become a fucking success in no time, I’m sure it just takes time.”

Justin: *re-lights joint and takes a puff* “Yeah, I just…um miss home, you and… everything. I mean, Christy is great but New York isn’t home.”

Brian: “For now it is, and if she is anything like Daphne she must be.”

Justin: “Don’t say that, and,” *chuckles* “yeah she is.”

Brian: *looks at watch* “Shit, it’s late. Justin, are you listening?”

Justin: “Yeah.”

Brain: “Here is what I want you to do. Work your ass off in your studio and know that in now time you’ll be more famous than Picasso. But first, put down the joint, go to bed, and be brilliant at the café tomorrow.”

Justin: “Yeah, ok.”

Brian: “I have to get up early and so do you, I’m assuming.” 

Justin: “Yeah sort of, 9 a.m., and Brian I miss you… and love you.”

Brian: *sighs* “Yeah, me too. I miss you… later.”

Justin: *yawns* “Later Bri.” 

(Clicks off Phone and puts it on the dresser. Stubs out the joint and collapses on bed.)


End file.
